


Unborn Heart

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Draco, Supportive Harry Potter, contractions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco experiences an early contraction. Harry is supportive and loving.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 365 [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	Unborn Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hogwarts 365 prompt: _Available_

Harry had been finishing overdue paperwork when he heard the sound of Draco moving about upstairs. 

He shook his head, irritated. Draco _ought_ to be resting. 

Their baby was due in less than a week. The Mediwitch had requested his husband take it easy for these last few days. “More relaxing,” she’d said. “Less magic. The last thing that you need going into labour is to already feel exhausted.” 

Harry threw down his quill in frustration when his husband entered the room only minutes later. “You’re not suppos-” Harry began, but he broke off his sentence abruptly, suddenly concerned. Draco’s face was ashen, and there were smudgy lines beneath his eyes. He rubbed at the side of his swollen bump, a disconcerted worry crossing his features. “What’s happened, love?”

“I’m not sure,” Draco said, leaning against the door frame with a wince. “I feel distinctly odd. Doesn’t hurt… Baby… She feels heavier, somehow. She’s dropped a little. Everything feels very…”

“Tight?” Harry said, finishing Draco’s sentence. He slid his hands through the front of Draco’s pyjama top and lay them on the side of Draco’s belly. The muscles were as hard as iron beneath his fingers. Draco was having a full contraction, although there wasn’t any pain. Harry skated his fingers around to the front of Draco’s bump, which felt both lower and more pointed than earlier that afternoon. 

Harry focussed his magic on their family bond, wanting to comfort Draco and give him some relief. A long moment passed before the muscles under his palms softened. He helped Draco down onto their settee. “How long has this been going on?” Harry asked, concerned. 

“Not long,” Draco replied, taking a shallow breath. “I napped between a couple of them…Thought she was just fidgeting. We’re not due for another five days-”

“But remember what the Mediwitch said yesterday? That labour could happen anytime?” Harry took Draco’s hand in his own and squeezed it lightly. “We’ve got plenty of time, love… She isn’t coming in the next few minutes. I’ll have to fire-call St. Mungos, see what’s available.”

Draco gave Harry a wan smile. “It’s really happening,” he said quietly. “We’re finally going to meet our daughter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
